


The Best Smile

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort?, Do not post to another site, First grade or something?, Flowers, Fluff., Gen, I wrote this in one sitting lol, Just a heck of a lot of fluff, Kindergarden?, Lance has an awesome mom, Oneshot, Random but I like it, Sad Keith (Voltron), They're children XD, Two little kids, Um...school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69
Summary: Lance just wants to see Keith's smile





	The Best Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in my notebook. Figured it's nice enough to share :P

There was a boy in Lance’s class.

He was quiet.

He got into trouble sometimes. For not listening, for being angry, for fighting. He was even quiet while fighting.

He was kinda scary.

He never smiled.

At first Lance thought he just wasn’t looking when he did, after all, everyone smiled. It meant the were happy. That’s what his mom said and Lance knew the boy would have the best smile. He’d noticed the people who smile the least usually had the best smiles.

But no matter how much he looked….

Lance never saw him smile.

That wasn’t right. Was it?

 _“Maybe he just needs a friend Mi hijo.”_ His Mama smiled bopping his nose when he told her about the boy. Lance giggled.

A friend.

He could do that.

Lance looked for the boy during recess. He knew he usually sat in the shade against the school building. It took a few minutes but he found him.

Lance shook his head when his friends called him to play grounders with them.

He declared he was very busy and couldn’t play right now.

They complained but Lance stayed firm and crossed his arms like his Mama did. He was busy.

The gave up after a minute or two, shrugging and leaving him to be busy.

Lance waited until they were playing then hurried over to the boy.

His dark sweater made him a little hard to see but Lance was good at looking for things.

The boy was sitting on the ground by himself drawing in the dry sandy ground with his finger.

He looked lonely.

Lance pressed his lips together firmly and with determination. His Mama was right.

The boy looked up as Lance approached, his eyes widening.

“Hello!” Said Lance, making sure to smile his brightest. “I’m Lance! What’s your name? “

The boy stared at him.

All at once he ducked his head and yanked his hood down to his chin, drawing his knees up to his chest and burring his face into them.

Lance blinked.

“Hello?” He asked pouting when the boy didn’t respond remaining curled up.

Lance leaned over sideways before slowly lowering into a crouch.

“Hey,” He said poking the boys arm.

His arms tightened around his knees but he still didn’t say anything.

 _“Be patient Mi hijo,”_ His Mama had said when their new puppy wouldn’t let Lance pet it. _“She’s afraid right now, but if you wait for her to come to you, she won’t be.”_

Lance sat down in front of the boy, crossing his legs.

He could do that.

The boy hesitantly peeked out from under his hood, eyes meeting Lance’s before ducking his head again.

_“Patience Leandro.”_

Lance stayed put watching in silence. Waiting patiently with a smile.

The boy checked to see if he was still there a few times, eyes meeting Lance’s constant stare for a split second before immediately hiding back in his hood. His hands fisted the fabric of his hoodie tightly.

Lance made sure to stay completely still.

The sounds of the other kids playing continued in the background but Lance kept his eyes firmly on the boy in front of him.

He finally looked up without looking away again, cheeks flushed as he frowned at Lance. “Go away!” He said.

“Why?” Lance asked.

“Because!” The boy said.

“Because why?” Lance asked tilting his head.

“Because I want you to.”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Be-because…” He stammered. He pouted rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “Buh-because I…” He glared at the ground. “Because I want to be alone.”

Lance frowned. “Why?”

“Because!” He shouted.

“Because why?”

“Just because!” He said. He hiccuped, gripping his hoodie harder in frustration.

Lance blinked in surprise. “Do you have the hiccups?” He asked scooting closer.

“No!” He hiccuped again. His eyes were watery and he wouldn’t look at Lance.

“You’re crying.” Lance observed.

“No I’m not!” The boy shouted pushing Lance. He hid his face again.

Lance smiled as though nothing has happened. “It’s okay,” He said patting the boys head. “My Mama says it’s okay to cry if you’re sad.”

The boy looked up, his teary eyes wide.

“I cried yesterday when I fell off my bike.” Lance told him proudly. He pointed to the bandaid on his knee. “See?”

The boy sniffed, wiping his sleeve across his eyes and looked at Lance’s bandaid.

“It’s blue.” He said, his voice quiet.

Lance nodded eagerly. “That’s my favourite colour!” He grinned. “Do you have a favourite colour?”

He shrugged.

Lance waited, an eager smile on his face.

He sniffed again, wiping his nose. “I like red.” He said quietly.

Lance thought about that. He gasped suddenly, startling the boy.

“I’ll be right back!” Lance exclaimed before dashing away.

It took a minute to reach the other side of the playground and he wasted no time in retrieving his goal and racing back.

The boy was still sitting where he’d left him, hiding his face again.

Lance dropped to his knees in front of him startling the boy again.

“Look!” He grinned, eagerly showing him the small flower. “Red!”

The boy stared at the red flower. His eyes snapped to Lance.

“For you!” Lance smiled, offering it again. “You said red’s your favourite!”

The boy looked at the flower but made no move to take it.

Lance frowned for a moment before brightening.

He leaned forward and tugged down the boys hood.

He stiffened as Lance carefully tucked his dark hair behind his ear then attentively tucked the flower behind it as well, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he attempted to get it just like he’d seen his Papa do for his Mama.

Lance smiled brightly as he pulled back, his mission accomplished. “There!” He beamed.

The boy stared at him, eyes wide.

“You’re pink,” Lance giggled poking his cheek.

The boy was too stunned to answer but the pink spread to his ears, which Lance could see now that his hair was out of the way.

Lance giggled again. What else did his Papa do?

Oh, right!

He gently clapped his hands on either side of the boys face, surprising him yet again and leaned forward. “You—“ He began, a serious expression on his face.

The boy stared at him wide eyed.

“—are—“ Lance broke into a grin and squeezed his eyes shut pulling their faces together and rubbing his nose against the boys nose. “— _Beeeeeeeeeee_ -u-tiful!”

The boy squeaked in surprise at the onslaught.

Lance planted a wet kiss on his nose with a _Mwah_ and then pulled back, beaming.

The boy blinked, once, then twice, eyes wide and cheeks and ears even pinker then before.

And wow! Lance had been right.

He really did have the best smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That whole rubbing noses I'm got from Ponyo. If you're looking for something to watch it's a nice one. :P Studio Ghibli. THANKS FOR READING


End file.
